Heroes' Downfall
by Daspletos
Summary: NOTE: There are more than just Mario and Pokemon characters. Those are just the villain categories. Tired of being ridiculed, various villains from video games and some TV shows have allied together to defeat their nemisi. Will the heroes be able to stop the villains? WARNING: Some OCs and some ponies.
1. The Meeting

"Defeated again!" Yoku Pony growled as he stormed back to his house. He had been defeated by the Mane 6 for the umpteenth time. "I don't get it! They're just ponies... how do they keep winning?!"

Calling Yoku Pony's residence a "house" was the polite way to put it. It was a house-like structure with stone walls that had various cracks in them and had no decoration on the outside. On the inside, there was a black table with two black chairs on the right side, a bed with a red blanket and a torn pillow on the left side, and a portrait with a worn wooden frame hanging above the bed that depicted Nightmare Moon's transformation. There was a light in the middle of the room that was functional, but it was cracked and occasionally flickered.

Yoku Pony slammed the wooden door closed and sat on his bed. The problem was that those infuriating ponies knew him too well. "Imagine if they were confronted with an opponent... a non-pony opponent that knew everything about them... Then they would be done for."

Immediately, Yoku Pony heard a loud, distorted sound. A black oval appeared in front of the table.

"What the - it's after 6 already? Wow, the time passes fast," Yoku Pony said to himself. He shrugged. Even if he ended up dying, it would be better than constantly losing to those miserable wielders of the Elements of Harmony.. He trotted inside the portal.

"I've seen a peanut stand... I've heard a rubber band... I've even seen a needle wink its eye... But I think I've seen just about everything when I see a green, red-eyed potato with tentacles!"

The potato looked offended. "I didn't ask to be this way. Besides, I hate any pony of any sort, and you're a pony."

Yoku Pony took a closer look at his surroundings. It was a room with marble walls and a table with a potted plant on top in the northeast corner.

"As much as I appreciate having a possible new archnemesis, I think I'll go back to being - " Yoku Pony turned around. The portal was gone, exposing a door. "... Never mind."

"I suppose we have to get along," the potato said. "I'm Valstriros."

"I am evil incarnate! I am the most feared... okay, most ridiculed... pony in all of Equestria! I am Yoku Pony!" Yoku Pony said triumphantly. He held his head up for a few seconds, and then dropped it down. "I keep getting beaten by these idiots who wield the Elements of Harmony."

"I know about them," Valstriros said. "But I have my own archnemisi to deal with. They're forum users - "

"They're what now?"

Valstriros sighed. "You wouldn't understand. But anyway, one recently went on vacation, but I still got defeated by the other one. He has quite the sword."

"Either way, I'm sure we're not the only one's here," Yoku Pony muttered. "Maybe there are more villains."

Meanwhile, in a different room...

"I protest, you overgrown turtle!" Ridley growled. "You may have kidnapped a princess, but I've managed to almost kill one."

Bowser simply rolled his eyes, smoke coming out from his nostrils. "Yeah, whatever. I've conquered an entire galaxy! A galaxy! I almost made all of them my own, too, but...uhh...that's not important!"

"Fine, fine, but let's compare the enemy factor. Your enemy is a plumber. My enemy is a bounty hunter who has managed to kill me on several occasions. Speaking of which, how many times have you died? I've been resurrected at least seven times," Ridley gloated.

Bowser genuinely thought about this for a second. "Uh, let's see. So, I was dropped in lava that one time...and then again, but I came back as a living skeleton...and then I survived the destruction of the universe. Let's see...hmm...I also survived being thrown into a black hole, coinciding with that whole surviving the destruction of the universe...well...Meh. A couple of times." He finished his list off.

Ridley shook his head. "Are you saying a turtle is superior to a giant mutated pterodactyl?" Bowser's voice began to rise, a growl erupting in his throat. "Hey man, watch that! I'm also a dragon! Can a turtle do THIS!?" At that point, a stream of fire shot from his mouth, setting Ridley on fire.

Ridley put out the flames with his wings. His eye glinted. "You, my friend, have just made a big mistake. I'm going to enjoy this." With those words, he unsheathed his claws and slashed multiple times at Bowser. Bowser looked down at his shell to see the gash marks. "You have underestimated me greatly." With that, he lunged at Ridley, pinning him to the floor.

Ridley kicked Bowser in the special spot and rolled over, smacking him on the tail with his... tail. Bowser looked confused for a second. "Did you just..smack me on the tail? What is that, like a high five or something?"

"No! It was the closest thing to your - " Ridley never finished his sentence, because he ended up smashing through the wall to see some sort of green female growling at a foot tall purple ball-esque being with a jester hat.

"I'm tellin' ya, pal, you're wrong. You don't wanna mess with me. I'm a lot tougher in my...other form." He said, a bit of a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I, Queen Vexus, can transform too," Vexus threatened. "If I had my Cluster minions, I would pummel you right here and now."

The purple thing chuckled. "See, I don't have any of your stupid minions, but I can still pummel you. They don't call me Marx for nothin'...actually, that's because it's my name. But I'm still pretty strong."

"You misunderstand. I said right now. Instead, I'll have to do it slowly." Vexus pulled out a staff with a green jewel on the end.

Marx sighed. "Look, buddy, don't wanna have to destroy you, but if you keep threatening me like that, you're asking for it. You need anger management classes." Despite his claims of not wanting to fight, he seemed to barely be able to contain his happiness to brawl.

Vexus held up her staff for a few seconds, but then put it down and sighed. "Well, at least I'm not rejected here like on Earth."

Ridley had simply watched the two. He raised his talon. "... Hi."

Bowser steadied himself as he got up. He brushed the dust off of his shell and flexed his muscles for a second before noticing Ridley. "YOU!" He walked towards him, getting oddly close before he backed up a few steps, and pointed his finger at him like most people did when they accused someone. "You know, you got a LOT of nerve! You could've killed us! I mean, I probably wouldn't have died, because I can survive a lot of things! Unlike you! I mean, look at yourself! You're so scrawny and weak and...uh…" Bowser hadn't even noticed the others at first, but when he did he put his finger away.

"A turtle-dragon hybrid with a spiked back? You could be of use to the Cluster, if you were a robot," Vexus mused.

Bowser twiddled his fingers, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Heh...so, uh...how did you guys get here?" He asked, trying to shift the awkwardness off of him.

"I got here through an interdimensional wormhole," Vexus explained.

"Hey, that's how I got here!" Ridley scratched his head. "Odd, though... I'm pretty sure it wasn't after 6..."

Bowser, wanting to get out of this situation, turned to the door behind him. Indeed, it was a perfectly ordinary door, pristine and white. The doorknob was a dull silver. He slowly reached for the knob, turning it ever so gently-he had always had problem with not tearing down doors. In an instant, it bolted off it's hinges from applying too much force. "Heh. Sorry."

Ridley shrugged. "I have the same problem, except it's holding the doorknob instead of turning it."

On the other side was... a blue horse with a horn and a green, red-eyed potato with four tentacles.

"So that's where the door leads," the blue horse said, as if he had expected a turtle-dragon to open the door.

Bowser stared blankly at the two for a second. After 10 seconds of dead silence, he said "Nope, too weird for me," and turned around to walk away, although he realized there was no other way to go. He reluctantly walked back through the door to the others."So...hi?" Bowser had no idea where to start.

"Say, was there a door here before? Also, I'm Valstriros and he's Yoku Pony," Valstriros beckoned. He turned towards a door behind him. "This one's weird... it's red." He slammed the door open with his tentacles, causing it to come loose. He tossed the door in Bowser's direction.

"Whoa," Yoku Pony said. "Just... whoa."

On the other side of the door was a large room. The door led onto a balcony, that had two staircases on the sides. A pool was in view at the bottom floor, and there were magnificent chandeliers clustered together on the ceiling.

"Who owns this place? Certainly not me," Vexus said, surprised.

Bowser shrugged. "Meh, I have a place like this. But it's a lava pool, and it's all made out of stone, and the screams of the damned coming from my basement...ah." His grimace shifted into a relaxed grin as he hunched over, reminiscing of his castle.

"Well, whoever owns it must have something in mind for us," Ridley said.

"That is correct."

A strange purple wisp with swirly eyes and various green objects in the wisp, with the wisp attached to a stone hopped to them. "I am Mysterio, the owner of the Villain Convention Center. Well, Darkrai would have been, but he was defeated by these idiots... never mind. You are all villains, correct?"

"I certainly am," Vexus said.

Marx pondered this for a second. "...I guess you could say 'interdimensional conqueror', so yeah."

"I think so," Yoku Pony muttered. "Am I a villain? ... Yeah, I think so."

Valstriros chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Villain? I put the villain in 'villainous'!" Ridley boasted.

Bowser crossed his arms. "I'm the baddest there's ever been, baby. Course I'm a villain."

"Well, we'll be meeting in a conference room. You'll meet lots of other villains. I'll discuss why I all brought you here. We'll meet in about 30 minutes," Mysterio explained. "In the meantime, explore if you want."

Vexus immediately went down the stairs and jumped in the pool. Bowser looked around. The place was so massive it was impossible to figure out where to start. Unless…

"Where's the food court?" He asked suddenly.

"Straight down the stairs. You can't miss it," Mysterio explained. Bowser licked his lips. "Alright." He dashed down the stairs as fast as he could. He ended up tripping and falling all the way down around halfway down. He smashed through the door as he flew straight into the food court. He flew into a vending machine, which exploded upon contact. Smoking, he landed in the seat across from Ridley. "Uhh...hey." Bowser coughed up some smoke as he said this.

Ridley chuckled. "Hey. Want some sushi?" Bowser clumsily clawed for the sushi as Ridley offered, snagging some on his fingers. He put them in his mouth similar to how one would suck the cheeto dust off of their fingers and pulled them back out after a few seconds.

"Wait a minute..." Ridley pressed a button on a black machine sitting on the table, right next to the napkin dispenser. A pie popped out. His eyes glinted. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, turning to Bowser. Bowser stuck his fingers in, and when he pulled them back out they were coated in blueberry frosting. "Blueberry...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They both pushed their heads together, and yelled, "PIE-EATING CONTEST!"

Ridley started mashing the pie button. Then he realized, "We're going to need another one..."

There was another one next to Bowser.

"Oddly convenient. Whatever. Whoever eats the most pies wins!" Ridley exclaimed. Bowser wa already way ahead of him, holding it over his mouth and mashing the button. He said something, but his mouth was so full it came out as "Aum ghna eet ael da pise!"

Ridley had an idea. He detached the button from the machine and shoved the machine into his mouth, also shoving all of the pies he had dispensed. He then started mashing the button after he swallowed the machine. Bowser, not one to be beaten, jumped onto another table and shoved both their pie machines into his mouth, causing all 3 to activate.

Ridley, with one sweep of his wings, snatched a bunch of pie machines from adjacent tables and shoved them into his mouth. He then stacked the buttons on top of one another and mashed the top one.

One case of salmonella later...

Ridley was busy barfing into the nearest trash can. "Let's NEVER do that again," he wheezed, before barfing some more. Bowser threw up at the trash can instead of in the trash can via projectile vomiting, causing it to fall over and spill. "Ooh…"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention," Mysterio said, coming down the stairs, "those pies aren't fresh."

"WHAT?!" Both Bowser and Ridley yelled at the same time.

"...Meh, I've survived worse." Bowser shrugged and began to head upstairs. Ridley followed him.

"Y'know, you're not so bad - I mean, you're evil, but you're likeable, if that makes any sense," Ridley said.

Bowser gave a slight chuckle. "Hey, you're not so bad yourself. I mean, how many purple pterodactyls that roam through space and...stuff exist? Well, you'll probably say a bunch, but you're pretty cool compared to everyone else here."

"Thanks. You're cool too." Ridley cupped his ear. He heard yelling. "What's that? It's coming from the game room."

Bowser stopped in his tracks to comprehend this for a second, then turned to Ridley. "We have a game room!? When did you know about this?"

"Mysterio mentioned it while I was chowing down. He said, 'You really should be doing that in the game room'. I ignored him until now."

Ridley pushed open the game room's door. Mysterio was playing Monopoly with Yoku Pony.

"You can't just take money from the bank!" Mysterio argued.

"Why?" Yoku Pony demanded.

"It's against the rules." Mysterio retorted.

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Yoku Pony said, waving it around in Mysterio's face.

Mysterio thought about this for a second. "Well... yeah. You do now! But you can't use that to break the rules!"

Bowser completely ignored this quarrel and went to play Donkey Kong.

Ridley was playing Pac-Man. "Hey, this is the 'Reverse Edition'. Wonder what that is." As the screen flashed to life, it read "PAC-MAN." The game started in the familiar maze, although this time he was Blinky, the red ghost, and there were 4 Pac-men.

"What the... I'll roll with it." Ridley tilted the joystick left, but he went right instead. He hit a pacman, and the pacman died. "OK…"

Bowser, on the other hand, was repeatedly having Mario run into the barrel of fire at the beginning of level 1. "DIE MARIO! DIE! MWHAHAHAHA!...Why can't I do this in real life?" He hung his head low for a few seconds before looking back up at the hi-score screen to do it again.

Ridley was confused. "Okay, so to win, you have to die, but to die, you have to pick up a fruit that makes it so the pac-men can harm you, and then you go to the next level which is actually the previous level... Screw it." He moved to Pitfall.

"Oh, look at the time," Mysterio said. He grabbed a microphone seemingly out of nowhere and yelled into it, "VILLAINS, GATHER IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM! It's right across from the game room."

Bowser, realizing he was out of quarters, reluctantly trudged to the conference room, grabbing Ridley by the tail. "Come on, we gotta go...ugh."


	2. The Plan

The conference room looked normal. It had the same marble walls, but the room was much wider, and had a projector. There was a table in the center of the room with 11 chairs.

"The seating chart is on the wall," Mysterio said, sitting - er, setting himself down - in his chair.

Ridley observed the chart. "OK, I'm next to Bowser and... Dr. Wily? Who the heck is that?" He sat down anyway at the bottom left of the table, noticing the seat where Dr. Wily was supposed to be sitting was missing.

Bowser sat down in the seat across from Mysterio, at the left end. He propped his feet up and put his hands behind his head, as if he were waiting for an email reply, completely relaxed.

Marx, after jumping up into his seat across from Ridley, realized he couldn't see anything with his small stature. He jumped up onto the table to get a better view.

Vexus shrugged and sat down at the bottom right of the table.

The door was suddenly busted open by a floating sphere with two handles and a blue eye. "Ooh! I'm a ghost! Yes, I am a-it's not fooling anybody, is it?" He asked sheepishly, realizing he wasn't see-through.

"No, but how are you - " Ridley began.

"That would be my doing," a voice said.

Mysterio chuckled. "The person you can't see is Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He was incinerated by an angel."

"Pitty-Pat put up quite a fight," Hades admitted. "This here is Wheat Pie."

Marx chuckled. "Wheat Pie. Heh."

Wheatley stuttered for a few second before correcting him. "Um, well, actually, it's Wheatley. Perfectly common name, sort of. A lot better than what he, um, said. Let's just get this show on the road, alright?"

"Hades gives everyone colorful nicknames," Mysterio explained. "He calls me Mister Rio."

"I get it," Ridley said. "Like Rio, the country. That's pretty clever."

"You explained the joke, you imbecile!" Vexus hissed. "Now it's not funny."

"Exactly," said Ridley, "that's why I'm a villain. Now nobody can enjoy the joke!"

Wheatley and Hades went to the seating chart. "I'm next to Vexing Vexus," Hades said. "And Wheat Pie is across from me." Hades went to Wheatley's seat and dropped him, and then presumably went to his own seat.

"So now we wait for - " Ridley began.

"Who dares summon the mighty Master Terror?!" A figure in crimson armor with a purple visor floated in... through the wall. He had horns on his helmet, and was holding a sword that was a shade of magenta.

Hades burst out laughing. "Master Terror?! That's such a cliche name! And that armor! There is nothing subtle about you! It hurts! Ha ha ha!"

Master Terror looked around. "Who dares question the mighty Master Terror?!"

"Who dares tell him to stop saying 'who dares'?" Ridley whispered to Bowser.

"Uh, I will." He whispered back. "HEY, BUDDY!" Bowser cupped his hands around his mouth to maximize his loudness, as if he weren't earsplittingly loud while yelling already. After he finished yelling, he crossed his arms. "You gonna stop saying 'who dares?' And how about you just take seat?"

Master Terror looked at Bowser. In a split second, he was in front of Bowser, holding his blade to the Koopa's throat. It was so close that it was almost cutting. "Say that again," he whispered. Bowser was half scared, half unimpressed at this point. He clamped his teeth down on the blade.

Master Terror shoved the blade upwards. It cut the roof of the inside of Bowser's mouth. Bowser screamed in agony, setting Master Terror on fire.

"I do believe I am on fire. Arancha!" Master Terror snapped his fingers. A black spider appeared out of nowhere and blew on him, extinguishing the fire.

"Arancha is my loyal pet," Master Terror explained, petting the spider. "Cross me, and you cross him too. Be glad you're still on my 'Not a problem' list, turtle," he said.

Bowser growled and cracked his knuckles. "Listen. We're not here to fight. Believe me, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies and I don't even know how I got here, but I know the best course of action is to destroy everyone in this room. But I'm pretty sure that won't help anyone, now that I think about it, so the second best option is to take a seat." Bowser sat back down in his seat, acting like nothing had happened, his gaze fixated on the flickering light in the middle of the ceiling.

Master Terror drew back his blade. "Fine," he hissed, sitting down to the left of Hades.

"I would like to complain about the snacks!" a metallic voice said. A silver humanoid with speakers on his shoulders, forehead, and knees entered. He was holding a gray katana.

"You can complain about them later," Mysterio said. "The seating chart's over there. Sit next to... uh... whoever you're supposed to sit next to."

Feedback walked to the seating chart, pondered it, and then sat down next to Wheatley, at the top right of the table. "Wheatley, nice meeting you! Ever been to a Villain Convention before?" Wheatley, of course, was the kind to try and impress. "Oh yeah, Villain Convention? Pfft. Been to hundreds of 'em, the good ol' VC. Heh, heh, yeah, I know all these guys, there's um...OK, I fully admit I have never been to one, actually. I'm not sure I'm a villain, either, but you know, go with the mob mentality."

Feedback chuckled. "You'll get used to it easily. No problem at all."

The door was busted open - although it was already open, so the scientist with bushy gray hair and eyebrows pushed nothing open - by a scientist with bushy gray hair and eyebrows.

"Is this the place? Are you all villains?"

"They said they were," Mysterio replied.

The scientist grumbled but sat down next to Ridley.

"I'm guessing you're Dr. Wily?" Ridley asked.

"Why, yes," Dr. Wily said, surprised. "Usually people know me as 'brother of Dr. Light'."

"Never heard of him," Ridley replied.

While the two got into a conversation about breakfast foods, Mysterio turned on the projector using a remote. "Please be silent."

The villains quieted down.

"You are all here because you are all - well, what do you all have in common?"

"We're all outlaws," Ridley said.

"We're all evil," Vexus replied.

"We all have an archnemesis or an enemy," Feedback pointed out.

"We've all been defeated," Yoku Pony suggested.

Mysterio raised his eyebrow in response to Yoku Pony. "What makes you think that?"

"Just a guess," Yoku Pony replied.

Mysterio nodded. "Indeed. You're all evil outlaws who have been defeated one way or another because of your enemies. I'm part of this group as well. But I have a plan that will grant us success once and for all."

Mysterio pressed a button on his remote. The projector projected an image of 11 heroes. "Now, you may recognize-"

"Wait!" A fat man with a red shirt, black pants, goggles, and a brown mustache ran through the doors, panting. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Everyone, this is Dr. Eggman. You may take your seat at the remaining chair next to Marx - that's the guy in a jester hat. He may be small, but don't judge him by his size."

"I've learned that lesson before," Eggman said, taking his seat.

"Anyway, you may recognize some of these heroes," Mysterio explained. "The problem is that our enemies know us too well. So my plan is that we send a different villain to a different hero. So... we will choose our heroes! I will go first."

"Hey, wait a minute," Ridley complained. "What if we don't agree?"

"Then you can go back and get defeated by your hero again," Mysterio replied.

Ridley paused before responding. "... OK."

Bowser pressed his hands against the table and stood up. "Now wait just a minute! I'm the only one allowed to defeat Mario! I ain't gonna let any of these sissy others go and-"

Bowser was greeted by Master Terror holding his blade to the Koopa's throat again. But this time, Feedback had his katana there as well. Ridley was flying above the two with his mouth glowing. Vexus... was just sitting there watching, amused. Mysterio was doing the same as Vexus. Wily was holding a wrench and looked ready to throw it. Eggman was holding a raygun aimed at Bowser's head. Marx looked like he was about to blow a fuse, his eyes transitioning from normal to black slits, panting heavily. Presumably, Hades was doing something. Wheatley was on the floor on Bowser's foot. "Look at me. I'm being productive. Now your foot will feel sore and hot when I get off."

"Retract your statement, or we send you to kingdom come!" Master Terror hissed.

"Hey! Don't tell me when to attack!" Feedback complained.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Well, I will, anyway!" Master Terror corrected himself.

Bowser's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah?! And who's gonna make AUGH!" Marx had jumped on Bowser's head and dug his fangs into his snout. "Yeah!" His voice was rather muffled, but a triumphant tone was there all the same. "Uh...I can't get out." For a few moments, there was a rather awkward silence.

Master Terror raised his sword. "This might hurt the both of you... although more likely Bowser." He chopped down on Bowser's snout. It didn't cut through, but it was enough force to get Marx out with no injuries. Bowser didn't fare so well.

Marx ended up landing next to Wheatley. "Any second now." Wheatley said, "he'll fall over from his numb foot."

"Enough squabbling!" Mysterio yelled in a ridiculously loud and terrifying voice. Even Master Terror shrunk down.

"Now, I pick this young lady Chell. Wheat Pie, be a dear and get off Bowser's foot, and give me advice on her." Wheatley for one didn't talk back, probably from mention of Chell's name. He rolled over to the stump of Hades's seat and began to talk.

Master Terror looked confused. "So, who picks next?"

Mysterio told Wheatley something, and then said out loud, "Pick in whatever order you wish. COMPROMISE, or there will be severe consequences."

Feedback shrugged. "I'll go first." There were no objections.

He observed the screen. Chell had disappeared. "Hm, who's this? Samus?"

"She's a tricky one!" Ridley said. "I'll give you advice."

Samus disappeared as Feedback and Ridley sat down... on the floor... and began talking.

"I would prefer not to go until later," Master Terror said. "How about you?" He pointed his blade, though not threateningly, at Bowser.

Bowser stared at the screen of heroes, each of them looking equally threatning in their own way. His eyes skimmed it repeatedly, unsure of who to choose. He was about choose Mario and completely disregard the entire point of the exercise until he noticed the person right next to him. "Erm...who's that?" He pointed his claw at a boy clad in blue armor, with an arm cannon where his right hand would be.

"That's Mega Man!" Dr. Wily exclaimed. "He'll give you trouble - he has so many weapons up his sleeve... but I know every single one! Let's start with the basics. There's the Rolling Cutter..."

Dr. Wily began a lengthy explanation of all of Mega Man's weapons. Bowser nodded his head every time Wily finished an explanation, fascinated. "Uh huh. Really? Hmm." Bowser held his hand up to Wily's face, signaling him to stop. He turned around to face Mysterio. "Uh, I'll take the mega guy." He then faced Dr. Wily again. "Go on."

"The Star Crash surrounds Mega Man with a barrier of some sort made out of... well, stars..."

"I'll pick next," Vexus announced. "Hm? What is this?" She pointed her staff at a group labeled "The Humans".

"Those are my enemies," Mysterio explained. "One uses fire and psychic energy, one uses wind..."

"I'll take them," Vexus interrupted. "Six against one... they'll be surprised when I finish them off."

"Who's going to go next? How about you, Wheat Pie?" Hades mocked. Wheatley rolled his eye as he finished his explanation. "Uh, sure. You know, I guess I'll go. Don't wanna get stuck with a really difficult one. Although I don't wanna get a really easy one, either. Uhh...pick me up, Hades, and face me towards the screen, wouldja?"

Hades picked Wheatley up and pointed him towards the screen. Wheatley stared intently at the screen, although unlike Bowser, Wheatley didn't need nearly as much time to process the results, mostly due to his random nature. "Alright, I'm gonna go and do a Random Number Generator." His eye lid closed and various sounds could be heard, the most notable several clanks. "Ok...let's see...start RNG...NOW!" His eyelid opened and it suddenly began flashing, numbers flashing on and off, although they never went to double digits. As soon as it began, they stopped flashing and his eye reappeared. "Ok...who's the angel? Cause that's who I got. 9. Apparently, he's a 9."

"That's Pit," Mysterio replied. "And the very god who's holding you is his enemy."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Hades chuckled. "Now, Pitty Pat has a large arsenal of weapons..."

"How about you pick next?" Master Terror pointed at Marx.

Marx turned around from talking to seemingly no one and looked once again at the familiar screen, although it had notably fewer heroes. His face lit up, however, when he spotted what he assumed to be a robot. "Oh, who's the robot? That looks like someone that could put up a fight!" The blood lust in his voice began to show as he licked his lips.

"Oh, that's XJ9," Vexus said as Mysterio was finishing up. "She's a tricky one - to use Ridley's words - but I've studied her blueprints. I can tell you every gizmo and gadget she has. First there's the cheese grater..."

"I'll pick next," Wily offered, staring at the screen. "Kirby? Who in the world is that? And why does he look so... non-threatening?"

Marx, upon hearing that name, suddenly snapped out of his blood lust. He ran over to Wily, almost tripping in the process. "Oh NO." He panted after saying this. He waited a few seconds before continuing. "Kirby is NOT non-threatning. He is dangerous. He's...he's...well, lemme explain." He took a deep breath and began to explain. "Ok, Kirby is a devourer. He…"

"I think I'm ready to pick," Master Terror said. "I pick... This fellow with the sword."

Valstriros hissed. "That's CryptGhast152... Ghast for short. He's quite the fellow. With that sword, he can - "

"I want to pick next!" Eggman complained.

Yoku Pony rolled his eyes. He had been ready to pick. "Go ahead."

Eggman pondered the screen. "... The Powerpuff Girls! They'll be a laugh."

Master Terror held up his hand to Valstriros. "Excuse me..." He then whispered in Eggman's ear.

"Oh, dear. I guess I'll have to break out the heavy weaponry!"

Yoku Pony went next. "The Teen Titans? Teenagers?"

"Teenagers can be deadly," Feedback protested. "Here's what each of them do..."

"I guess that leaves me to fight the Mane 6," Valstriros said. "Yoku Pony, you don't need to inform me about them. I know their tactics."

"So, we're all picked?"

"Yes!" the villains said simultaneously.

"Excellent. Gentlemen, our vengeance is at hand. Move out."

A wormhole opened behind Mysterio. "This will automatically transport you to the hero you selected's universe."

"How did you open that?" Feedback asked, suspicious.

"I have no idea," Mysterio replied. "Now, go!"

All of the villains jumped in, ready to kick some hero butt.


End file.
